wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Deliora
Deliora (デリオラ Deriora) also known as the Ten Tails(十尾, Jū-bi) is the Demon of Yggdrasil Island. Deliora is responsible for countless deaths, among them are the parents of Gray Fullbuster and Paul Gekko's Foster Families. Deliora was the counterpart of the Monster with the Same and the Manuscript inside Kusanagi's Ragnarok. Appearence Deliora is a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. In addition, he has two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird, he also has large spikes on the back of his feet. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. He has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes and has Orange fox-like tails. Background Mythology Creation Arc Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). The Deliora was born in the Shinseijū's era. Deliora roamed around the Yggdrasil Island destroying different cities and towns. After destroying a few cities in the area, he traveled to Brago in the Northern Continent where he began destroying cities there; Gray Fullbuster, who heard that the Demon was in Brago, chased after it and attempted to fight Deliora. His mentor, Ur, came to his rescue, but realized that the Demon was too powerful for her to defeat and so she froze it through the use of a spell called Iced Shell, which turned her body into an ice prison that sealed away Deliora. He stayed on the Northern Continent, sealed in Ur's ice prison until the Golden Age of Paul Gekko, when Lyon Vastia and his comrades brought Deliora from Brago to Galuna Island. There, through the use of Moon Drip, they tried to unseal him. Paul Gekko Arc Through the combined efforts of Lyon Vastia and his comrades Deliora was freed from the spell that had him bound. He let out several loud roars that could be heard throughout the temple where he had been unsealed. Afterwards, however, since Ur's Iced Shell had been slowly draining Deliora's life force for 10 years, moments after his revival, Deliora crumbled to pieces and all that was left was it's Scales. Paul Gekko managed to make the Fruit from the Deliora's Scales. Paul Gekko consumed the Fruit and became a wielder of the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe. Abilities *Magic Beams: Deliora is able to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored Magic beams from his mouth that, upon contact with anything, cause enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous. Trivia *His Name and Reputation and it's Legend came from the Demon with the Same Name from Fairy Tail. Gallery Encased Ten Tailed Deliora.png|Imprisoned Deliora Ten Tailed Deliora Debut.png|Deliora Debut References *Deliora Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Characters Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Deceased Characters